


Necromancin Dancin

by for_t2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Buffy, Annoying Faith, Bear Ghost References, Cemetery, Dancing, Demons, F/F, Halloween, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: The risen are ridden with rhythm and dance, and Buffy just wishes Faith would give her a hand for once





	Necromancin Dancin

Dancing demons are never a good sign. 

You’d think they’d be fun. They sound fun. Dancing is fun, right? But dancing demons… Not fun. There’s just something so evil about how they use dancing to do evil. 

And, frankly, Buffy’s just tired of them. 

“When I’m necromancing,” the demon in question cackled out into the cold October air, echoing slightly off the gravestones. “Everyone’s dancing!” And with a snap of his fingers, more bony hands burst out of the dirt, dragging undead corpses into the moonlight. Dancing undead corpses. Deadly dancing undead corpses. 

“Well, you’ve gotta admit, they do have some killer moves, B.” 

Buffy could punch her. Especially for the stupid pun. But when you’re surrounded, you need all the help you can get. So Buffy settled for gritting her teeth. “Not the time, Faith.” 

“Just saying,” Faith replied with a shrug, looking far too unconcerned about the prospect of their upcoming demise. 

“Sensational groove!” The demon shouted out, far too gleeful. 

“Shut up.” Buffy snapped back, shifting her stance around Faith, sword raised. 

“Maybe I should go evil again,” Faith continued, fiddling with the knives in her hands. “Learn some moves.” 

“Shut up!” Sometimes, Buffy feels like Faith can be actively unhelpful. Sometimes. Okay, often. 

“But…” 

“Let’s make some evil!” The demon roared with laughter, raising more from the ground, even morphing a few shapes out of the mist. Because the only thing Buffy needs is ghosts on top of zombies and skeletons. 

“You know what, Faith?” Buffy snapped, hacking down the first undead to try and get too close to them. “Last time I faced a demon like this, I had been dragged out of heaven. If we die today, I will drag myself out of heaven just to fucking haunt you.” 

Faith laughed out loud, and even when Buffy’s annoyed, she maybe thinks it might not sound too bad. “Sounds like fun.” 

“You wouldn’t know fun if it hit you in the face.” 

“You’ve hit me plenty,” Faith replied, jumping away from Buffy for a split second to knock back a handful of zombies. 

“More evil!” The demon let out, cackling even more maniacally. 

“But, you know what, B?” Faith continued. “When you… came back, it…” She paused for a moment to find the right way to say it. “I felt it.” 

“You felt it.” It doesn’t surprise Buffy. Slayer connection magic thingy. But this really isn’t the time to talk about it. Not that Buffy ever wants to talk about it. 

“One of the best days of my life.” 

“One…” Maybe they do need to talk about it. “Faith?” 

Before Buffy could react, Faith slipped an arm around her. Planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “Love ya, B.” And with that, Faith launched herself towards the evil horde. 

“Faith!” And Buffy pounced after her. 

They were definitely going to talk later. 

And… Even if Buffy isn't going to admit it right now, maybe a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by Bear Ghost


End file.
